life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3: Wastelands - Summary
Sean and Daniel Diaz’s journey to Mexico continues in Episode 3, a few months after the events in Episode 2 and the boys’ escape from Beaver Creek. The brothers experience life on the fringes of society, as they befriend a close-knit community of drifters and runaways, and become embroiled in the illegal cannabis trade among the towering redwood forests of California. Sean and Daniel’s resolve is put to the test once again, as new relationships create friction between them and they both learn much about who they are as individuals. Uncertain about their once united purpose, can they stay together, or will their journey together end here? ---- The episode starts with the same recap sequence from the start of Epsiode 2, but with expanded scenes that reflect the events in Beaver Creek with Sean, Daniel, Claire, and Stephen appearing as wolves, Chris Eriksen as a raccon, and the police as hunters (who, like the original recap sequence, are not seen). The sequence will vary depending on if Daniel killed the couger or not and whether Chris was hurt or not in the last episode. A flashback, which takes place three months before Episode 1, begins with Sean lying in bed listening to music until Daniel sneaks in and steals something. Sean sees him leave and chases him down. After finding him behind the door in the living room, he then teases him before Esteban stops the fight. After Daniel leaves, Esteban has a heart-to-heart conversation with Sean. Sean then goes into Daniel's room and after looking at various objects in the room, manages to reconcile with him. It is revealed that Daniel took Sean's watch due to Sean constantly spending time with his friends more than him. Sean then lets Daniel keep the watch, ending the flashback. The story returns to the present, which takes place two months after escaping from Beaver Creek. It is revealed that Sean and Daniel have reencountered Cassidy and Finn from Episode 2 and are living with them along with a group of hippies (consisting of Hannah, Anders, Jacob, Ingrid, and Penny) in the California Redwood Forest and are taking jobs at an illegal marijuana farm in order to earn enough money to get to Puerto Lubos. Sean wakes up in his tent and, after noticing that Daniel is gone, exits and sees Hannah heading to the showers. While making coffee, he has a conversation with Penny and Ingrid. Afterwards, Sean can choose to make more coffee. Heading to the lake, Sean finds Daniel target practicing with Finn. Sean joins in and if he successfully hits the target, Daniel will use his powers to make him miss his second hit. After Finn leaves, Sean talks to Daniel regarding their mother Karen and the watch that Sean gave Daniel. During their conversation, Daniel nearby loses control of his powers that ends up throwing Sean backwards. They and the drifters then board a transport truck driven by Big Joe. While on the way to the farm, Sean chats with everyone on the truck. Arrving at the farm, they meet a dealer named Merrill, Big Joe's boss and the owner of the farm. He assigns Finn, Anders, Jacob, and Penny their jobs while Sean, Daniel, Cassidy, Ingrid, and Hannah are assigned to trim weeds. Daniel suggests trading places with Finn but Merrill forbids this. He then talks to Sean, who learns that he has a 10-year old daughter that he never got to see. Merrill also warns Sean that he and his brother will face consequences should they cause trouble again. While trimming weeds, Sean can chat with everyone. After their shift ends, they are returned to the camp. Sean speaks with Finn, who explains his backstory to Sean. He can then talk to Cassidy, Anders, Hannah (with the option of helping her peel potatos), and Ingrid and can choose to help Daniel wash dishes. Sean then proceeds to move two water tanks to the kitchen and the showers and can ask Daniel to help. After this task is finished, Sean takes Daniel down to the lake for training. Aware that the others might see them, he has Daniel move a log to clear the path to an area that cannot be seen from camp. Daniel almost drops it on Sean as a prank. After using pinecones for target practice, moving some rocks in the air, and destroying a mushroom-covered stump, they have another rough conversation that leads Daniel to lift a large stump out of the water before Sean convinces him to stop. It is now nighttime and after listening to Cassidy's song, Sean joins the conversation with everyone around the fire, who all share their backstories. Sean has the option of smoking, which will cause his sight (and the camera's view) to go blurry. After the long conversation ends, Sean can then choose to get a haircut or go to bed with Daniel. If he chooses to go to sleep with Daniel, the brothers will have a short talk before going to sleep. The next morning, Sean wakes up after hearing Daniel and Cassidy call him. Realizing that he had overslept, he gets dressed and manages to catch Big Joe's truck before it leaves. After completing another shift, Sean waits outside with Cassidy, Daniel, and Finn for their payment. After Hannah and Anders come out, they all head inside, except Daniel, who is instead told to stay outside as only adults are allowed inside. Before Merrill can pay them, Big Joe is heard yelling in the backroom. He enters the room, bringing Daniel (who snuck inside) along with him. Angered, Merrill fires Sean and Daniel and refuses payment for anyone, upsetting the brothers and hippies. Big Joe then proceeds to give Daniel a painful lesson, but he attacks Big Joe with an ashtray using his powers. When Big Joe demands to know who threw it, Sean can choose to take the blame. If he does, he will receive a punch in the face. If he doesn't, Finn will take the blame and he will get punched instead after trying to flee. Back at camp during their last night in the woods, Daniel reveals his powers to the others, who agree to keep it a secert. Sean and Finn then have another conversation, in which Finn suggests using Daniel's powers to steal from Merrill's safe. Sean must then choose whether to join the heist or decline. He can then talk to everyone (except Ingrid) before speaking to Cassidy. Sean also has the option of asking for a tattoo, in which he can choose what tattoo he wants or let Cassidy choose. Cassidy then heads down to the lake for a night swim. Sean can choose to join her and, if their conversation goes smoothly, they will create romance towards each other. If Sean chose to join the heist, Cassidy won't take this kindly and will leave. Sean then heads to Big Joe's place to steal a vehicle with Daniel and Finn. If Sean didn't join the heist, then he will be given the option of having sex with Cassidy in her tent. Afterwards, they learn from Hannah that Finn and Daniel are gone. Realizing that they are going to rob Merrill, they head out to catch them and go to Big Joe's place to steal a vehicle. Arriving at Big Joe's storage lot (which contains two large truck, one small truck, and a tool shed) with Daniel and Finn, Sean has Daniel break the lock. If Sean came with Cassidy, then the lock will already be broken with one of the big trucks missing. Sean finds a screwdriver in the tool shed, which he can use to force open a locker or force open a small cabinet containing the key for the locker, which he can use to open the locker without making noise. He can also use the screwdriver to deflat the tires of the other trucks to prevent Big Joe from following them and force open the transport truck's door or he can use a hammer from the locker or a pipe from the shed to break the transport truck's window. Forcing opening the locker and breaking the truck's window will alert Big Joe's dogs and may get Big Joe's attention. After hot-wiring the truck, Sean's group set off to Merrill's place. Upon arrival, Sean's group then head into the farm. If Sean is with Daniel and Finn, he can have Daniel disable the cameras to keep Merrill from noticing them while Daniel opens the doors blocking their path. Inflitrating Merrill's house, Sean has Daniel break open the door to Merrill's back room. If Sean is with Cassidy, then he will discover that the camera's are already destroyed and the doors already open. Catching up to Daniel and Finn in Merrill's house, they argue over Finn's actions. Sean can choose to help or refuse. If he agrees to help, Cassidy will get angry and leave. If he doesn't, Daniel will get pissed and force open the door, which will alert Merrill. If Sean came with Finn and Daniel, didn't alert Big Joe, and had Daniel disable the cameras, he will be able to reach the safe and acquire a shot gun before Merrill appears with a gun. If Sean doesn't do any of this, then Merrill will catch them before they can reach the safe. Merrill forces them to get on their knees. If Sean didn't sabotage the other vehicles in Big Joe's storage lot, then Big Joe will appear alongside Merrill with a gun in hand. Sean can choose whether to listen to Merrill or discuss things out with him. If Sean has the gun, he can use it to shoot Merrill or if not, he can ask Daniel to use his powers so he can tackle Merrill or do nothing. Some choices may lead to Merrill shooting Finn, injuring Daniel, or both. Regardless of his choice, Daniel's powers will get out of control. If Sean spent too much time with Cassidy and if she stayed with the group, Daniel will lash out at Sean and knock out Cassidy. Daniel then unleashes a powerful shockwave like in Episode 1. The next morning, Merrill's house is shown completely wrecked and Daniel has fled with the money, abandoning everyone. Merrill, Finn (if he wasn't shot), Cassidy (if she didn't leave the group), Big Joe (if he is at the house with Merrill), and Sean are all shown unconcious and badly injured, with a piece of glass impaled in Sean's right eye. The ending scene shows a desert-like scene and a figure walking in the distance followed by a cop's voice. Category:Season 2 Category:Episode 3: Wastelands Category:Episode Summaries